The transfer of intrinsic membrane proteins between cell membranes and artifical phospholipid aggregates is being studied. The physical and chemical properties of membranes which govern the rate, extent, and selectivity of this process are investigated by changing the composition of the artificial lipid bilayer. This phenomenon is a unique way to isolate and reconstitute membrane proteins and to introduce specific labels into cell surfaces.